Empersa
[[file:new Founder homeworld.jpg|thumb|The USS Defiant orbiting the new Founder homeworld.]] Empersa, the new Founders' homeworld was a planet in the Gamma Quadrant where the Great Link moved to, when they evacuated their original homeworld in the Omarion Nebula to avoid a joint Tal Shiar-Obsidian Order attack on the planet in 2371. The Founders new homeworld was situated within Dominion space, almost as distant as possible from the Bajoran wormhole, about six-thousand light-years from the Omarion Nebula. ( ) History In the year 2372 the Founders secretly infected Odo with a terrible illness which would necessitate Odo's return to the Great Link where the Founders intended to put him on trial for his killing of another Changeling the previous year. The entered the Gamma Quadrant to take Odo to the Founders and put out a hail requesting Dominion assistance. A Jem'Hadar escort arrived and a Founder and several Jem'Hadar beamed aboard the Defiant and attached a device to the starship's helm to prevent it recording the route to the homeworld, and thus preventing the Alpha Quadrant races attempting another attack on the planet. The Jem'Hadar Amat'igan piloted the Defiant for the journey to and from the planet. Once the Defiant arrived at the planet a small group beamed down to the planet and Odo was taken into the Great Link. There Odo was cured, judged, and punished, the Founders effected him from the Link as a solid, he could no longer shape shift. ( ) Unknown to the Founders or Odo at the time Odo's contact with the Great Link infected the founders with a morphogenic virus engineered by Section 31 to kill the Changelings. ( ) Following the Dominion War Odo returned to the new homeworld to cure his people of the morphogenic virus and live with them. He was joined by Kira Nerys who beamed down to the planet to give him a final farewell as he joined the Link. ( ) The Link was generally unreceptive to Odo's ideas of bringing more peace to the Dominion. Odo remained an outsider and spent much of his time in solid form on a rocky island beside the link. He received verbal communications from Laas when the Link made decisions. ( ) In December of 2376 the great Link learned their creator god, the Progenitor, had been killed. Feeling guilty and directionless, the Founders rose up from their new homeworld and fled out into space, seeking solitude. This left just Odo and Laas on the now barren planet, and in control of the Dominion. ( ) By the early 25th century, the Great Link had reformed. In 2410, Councillor Elim Garak of the Cardassian Union activated a Hur'q signalling device, luring a large fleet of the Hur'q Swarm to Empersa. ( |Tenebris Torquent}}) Hur'q fought in orbit and on the surface of Empersa. The Dominion was aided by forces of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance, including Captain Kira Nerys, General Martok and Grand Nagus Rom. The Hur'q Invasion ended when Dukan'Rex sacrificed himself so that his ketracel-white supply could complete Doctor Julian Bashir's and Loriss' cure of Hur'q insanity. With the conflict resolved peacefully, the Dominion became a member of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance, and Founder Odo began his efforts of convincing resistant founders of the Dominion's democratization. ( | }}) Appendices Connections External links * * category:planets category:gamma Quadrant planets category:dominion worlds